Dias de Chuva
by Naru-L
Summary: Não faz muito tempo que eu apreciava quando chovia. Ficava observando a maneira como cada gota tocava as janelas, e escorriam por elas de maneira única. [ Ayumu x Hiyono]


**Disclaimer**** – _Nope. Não são meus. __Eu queria que fossem. Mas não são._  
**

**N.A. – **_Outra resposta ao desafio 140 temas do MD__ F. _**  
**

**Tema – **_Guarda-chuva_

* * *

**  
**

**Dias de Chuva  
**

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy,_

_Can't remember when_

_I last saw you laughing_

_**True Colors – Cindy Lauper**_

Está chovendo.

Não faz muito tempo que eu apreciava quando chovia. Ficava observando a maneira como cada gota tocava as janelas, e escorriam por elas de maneira única. Isso me colocou em muitas encrencas, como, por exemplo, aquela vez que o professor de biologia fez uma pergunta que não ouvi porque estava entretida com meu passatempo favorito... Ou quando a professora de literatura pensou que eu estivesse tentando colar por estar olhando fixamente para a direita ao invés de para minha prova...

Enfim, não faz muito tempo que eu realmente adorava quando chovia. Os conhecidos me chamavam de estranha, mas por que me importar? Esse é apenas MAIS um motivo... As pessoas sempre acham um motivo para me chamar desse modo...

Suspiro, quase inconscientemente, voltando o rosto para a janela como já fiz mil vezes antes. As vozes das pessoas desaparecem, e eu me pego observando as formas das gotas deslizando pela vidraça, tentando, inutilmente, lembrar quando foi que isso deixou de ser divertido.

Sinto meu corpo ir para frente, e levo alguns minutos para notar que a razão disso é a pessoa sentada atrás de mim, chutando minha cadeira insistentemente. Viro-me, sem esconder minha irritação, lançando um olhar inquisidor para ele.

- O professor está te chamando. – Ayumu diz em voz baixa, fazendo um sinal discreto para o professor que parecia estar esperando essa oportunidade para quase gritar meu nome... O que me leva a imaginar quanto tempo faz que está tentando chamar minha atenção inutilmente...

Acho que perco tempo demais tentando encontrar a resposta para essa dúvida cruel porque quando dou por mim, o professor em questão está a pouco mais de um metro da minha carteira e volta a gritar:

- Senhorita Yuzaki!

Em algum senso de auto-preservação, me encolho, esperando pelo sermão. O silêncio me deixa curiosa, e abro um olho para investigar se é seguro.

- O que está fazendo agora?

- Desejando que pare de chover?

Eu quase posso ver o queixo dele cair com minha resposta, pouco antes de ficar vermelho com a raiva que volta a aparecer em seus olhos. Estou realmente pensando que seria mais seguro levantar e correr do que enfrentar o que virá a seguir.

Estou mentalmente pensando quais são minhas chances de realizar uma fuga bem sucedida quando ele abre a boca, mas para minha surpresa não a conhecida voz brusca que ouço.

- Essa cabeça-oca esqueceu o guarda-chuva novamente.

Discretamente observo Ayumu enquanto ele continua a falar, deixando o pobre professor mais chocado... Não sei dizer se pela explicação absurda ou pelo fato dele estar me defendendo.

- Está preocupada em adoecer e não poder assistir suas estimulantes aulas.

Pisco, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Acho que arregalei os olhos sem perceber e os mantive abertos por um tempo longo demais.

- Se gosta tanto de minhas aulas, preste atenção no assunto. – O professor finalmente fala, antes de se afastar.

Sinceramente não sei se rio da situação ou suspiro aliviada.

- De nada.

Ouço a voz sussurrada às minhas costas, e quase me viro para perguntar sobre o que ele está falando, mas o professor ainda está me olhando enquanto retorna a explicação da matéria e tenho quase certeza que vai atirar algo em minha direção se eu fizer algum movimento.

Sorrio para ele, pegando a caneta sobre a mesa e escrevo rapidamente, dobrando o papel em seguida. Finjo me espreguiçar e deixo a folha cair sobre o que espero ser a mesa de Ayumu.

O professor não parece nada satisfeito com essa minha demonstração de tédio pela sua 'empolgante' aula, mas pelo menos não tenta me acertar com o livro como da ultima vez...

'_Enlouqueceu? O que foi esse 'de nada'?'_

Quase que instantaneamente o papel escorrega pelo meu ombro direito e cai sobre meu colo.

'**Por salvar você talvez?'**

'_Mentir descaradamente você quer dizer.'_

'**Funcionou.'**

Encaro a folha indignada_. 'Que tipo de resposta foi essa?_' chego a escrever na folha, mas quando ergo meus braços, vejo o professor segurar o conhecido livro que quase me acertou da última vez e desisto.

Eu realmente odeio Ayumu às vezes. Quase tanto quanto odeio dias chuvosos.

O sinal toca e suspiro de alivio por ter sido salva. Viro-me para trás, pensando em continuar com a conversa e percebo que Ayumu desapareceu. Irritada jogo o papel dobrado dentro do fichário e recolho minhas coisas antes de levantar.

Paro por alguns minutos, encarando a janela. Ainda está chovendo e como Ayumu observou esqueci de trazer um guarda-chuva. E isso quer dizer que terei que esperar até que a intensidade diminua antes de para a lanchonete onde aquela maravilhosa torta de morangos me aguarda.

Dou meia volta, saindo da sala, e caminhando pelo corredor sem prestar atenção nas outras pessoas. Desejando que não houvessem mais dias de chuva.

Paro ao chegar na porta de vidro, encostando-me à parede para não atrapalhar o fluxo de pessoas que saem. Pessoas mais espertas do que eu, já que lembraram de trazer um guarda-chuva.

Principalmente quando estava nublado pela manhã._  
_

- O que está fazendo ai parada?

Por alguns minutos fito Ayumu sem responder. Chega a passar pela minha mente algumas versões de respostas malcriadas, mas forço-me a engoli-las.

- Esperando a chuva passar.

- Você é tão previsível...

Não consigo entender ou explicar a razão, mas sinto meu rosto corar ao ouvir essas palavras. Eu gostaria de acreditar que tem a ver com o fato de realmente ter esquecido o guarda-chuva como ele disse ao professor, mas não consigo mentir para mim mesma quando meus olhos se fixam nos lábios de Ayumu, ligeiramente curvados em um quase sorriso.

Não consigo lembrar quando foi a última vez que o vi sorrir. Mais de um ano, antes que o irmão desaparecesse sem explicação e o deixasse sozinho com a cunhada.

Acho que não posso culpar Ayumu por ser insuportável às vezes.

- Não pensei que fosse chover.

- Imagino que todas aquelas nuvens no céu desde que amanheceu tenham representado algum sinal do armagedon para você.

- Arma-o-quê?

Acho que devia ter passado menos tempo pensando quanto tempo faz que não o vejo sorrir porque Ayumu olha para mim como se eu fosse um alienígena depois de ouvir minha pergunta.

- Eu sei o que é Armagedon... – Tento consertar a situação. – só não vi a ligação com o assunto em questão.

- Você é divertida, Hiyono.

Ele caminha até a parede e encosta-se nela ao meu lado.

Não estou mais prestando atenção na chuva, ou tentando descobrir o que ele quis dizer com Armagedon, ou como ele me achar a garota mais estúpida que existe... Tudo que minha mente estranha pode registrar é o fato dele ter dito que sou divertida.

Não estranha.

Não irritante.

Não barulhenta.

Ayumu disse que sou divertida!

E sorriu para mim...

O que estou pensando? É Ayumu. É apenas Ayumu! E daí se ele sorriu pra mim?

- Sobre o que está pensando?

'No seu sorriso?' Droga, não posso dizer isso ou vou espantá-lo!

- Na torta de morango da lanchonete da esquina.

Um silêncio horrivelmente longo se faz presente, e fico pensando que talvez tivesse sido melhor dizer que estava pensando em seu sorriso...

- Todos esses anos e você ainda pensa com o estomago... Incrível.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar novamente, e tento não olhar em sua direção. Consigo fazer isso com sucesso até ouvi-lo rir baixinho.

Suspiro, me afastando da parede. Prefiro me molhar do que continuar a me fazer de idiota. E para ninguém menos que Ayumu Narumi!

- Aonde vai?

- Para casa.

- Ainda está chovendo.

Ignoro suas palavras, e me afasto rapidamente, saindo para o exterior úmido. Algumas gotas tocam minha franja e me fazem parar. Será que vale mesmo a pena me molhar só para fugir de um pouco de humilhação?

Balanço a cabeça e estou quase dando meia volta quando percebo que não estou me molhando. Abro os olhos, que nem lembro de ter fechado e encontro a mão masculina segurando o cabo de guarda-chuva.

- Ayumu...

- Quer ficar doente?

Balanço a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando.

- Então terá que suportar caminhar comigo.

Suportar? Ele disse 'suportar'?

Puxa, mas eu gosto dele! É Ayumu que está sempre tentando se manter afastado e... Espera! Eu disse que gosto dele?

- Andar, Hiyono. – Observo-o ainda chocada com meus próprios pensamentos. – Você sabe, mova uma perna de cada vez e—

- Eu sei o que é andar!

Suspiro irritada e ouço-o rir novamente. Baixo a cabeça, caminhando a seu lado, nossos ombros encostando-se a cada passo, e tudo que posso pensar é que gosto desse som. Mais do que é seguro. Mais do que gostaria...

A chuva aumenta de intensidade, e ele me entrega o guarda-chuva, passando um braço por meus ombros e diminuindo a distancia entre nós. Congelo por alguns minutos, mas isso desaparece e sorrio tolamente.

- Está pensando em comida novamente?

- Não. – Sorrio, sentindo meu corpo inteiro aquecer. – Acabei de lembrar a razão por adorar dias chuvosos.


End file.
